Never again
by puppylove226959
Summary: Okay, so the title doesn't fit,too good. Alright, so Margaret or Hot Lips is being a witch in the OR and hawkeye takes care of it. It doesn't mention it,but she's been this way for days. Rated for spanking.


Hawkeye wasn't pretty irritated. It usually, took a long time for someone to get him angry, but Margaret always knew how to push his buttons at the wrong time. Such as when one is suppose to be operating on wounded soldiers in OR...

"Scapel."

"Scapel!" Margaret slams the instrument into his hand, but he just ignores it.

"Sponge....Hello...Sponge....?"

Clearly angry now, Hawkeye removed his gloves from his hands.

"Okay! That does it! Trapper, close up for me..."

"Yeah...sure,"replied Trapper.

Hawkeye grabs Margaret by the arm and drags her out to the next room.

"What in the hell is your problem!?" he ask, quickly undoing his surgical mask and tossing it into a nearlby laundry basket, as well as his hat.

Margaret did the same, "My problem??? This is all your fault!"

"Oh, do share! How is this MY fault?!"

"Well, it could have something to do with that little prank you pulled on me and Frank!"

"Uh! I-I can't believe this! Your still whining over that? That was like two weeks ago! Plus, we've done worst! Oh, and maybe I should mention that Frank got over that, soon after! He even laughed about it!"

"That doesn't excuse what--"

"What do you mean doesn't excuse it???I apologized to you how many times now! I'll say ,it again if you want....I'm sorry."

"Good day, caption."

"Oh,oh,oh,oh, no! Your still on duty, so as the head surgeon, I'm still the boss."

"You can't use that against me!"

"I could- would and should!"

"Should???Why is that...sir!???"

"don't me a smart ass!"

"Maybe you should take up your own advice!"

"You know, I am sick of-- your on a 5 day straight shift! If your good, I may think about letting you have a five minute break in between."

"Why do you always have to joke around--"

"I'm not joking! Not when it makes you act like this! Your lucky our patient didn't die because you acting like a spoiled little princess!"

Margaret goes to leave, but Hawkeye grabs her.

Angry, she slaps him across the face.

"..............."

Hawkeye says nothing for a long time and then a shocked look in his eyes turns to....something very unlike Hawkeye...O-o.

Hawkeye steps forward and grabs her by the shoulder. He pulls her over his lap. With his hand, he comes down hard on her backside.

"Ow! Pierce!"

"You know, really I'm suppose to report you for the way you acted in there, but I'm giving you another chance. So, I wouldn't complain if I were you!"

"Let go!" Margaret struggled, but it didn't help her. Not a bit.

He just tightened his grip on her waist and raised his knee a bit higher.

"The way I see it, if you want to act like a child you'll--"

"I'll be treated like one! Yeah, yeah, I know!"

"Oh, so then we don't have to discuss it any further."

---------------

In one of the other rooms, Col. Blake, Trapper, Klinger and two nurses were all out of uniform and playing poker, while frank was pacing around the room.

"I can't belive you guys! You hear what he's doing to her and yet---?!"

"Frank, relax! He's giving her what she's earned,"said Henry, with a cigar in his mouth.

"Indeed!Well, I won't stand for it!"snapped Frank.

"With the kind of mood, he's in Frank, you may be right about that," relplied Trapper.

------------------------

"I will not....SMACK...allow....SMACK...you to....SMACK....act that way...SMACK...while in surgery....SMACK....and let you...SMACK...get away with it!"

Hawkeye released Hot Lips, "I hope we're all ready to play nice, now?"

Just then, Frank comes storming in.

"What do you think you were doing,Caption?"

"Frank, I'm not in a so generous mood, today. So, if you don't want to wind up in the same position...shut your mouth and leave!" warned Hawkeye, who was still sitting.

"Why don't you make me?"taunted Frank.

-------------------

Five minutes after everyone who was still playing thier poker game didn't seemed,too fazed when they heard cries for help coming from Frank in the next room.

Trapper slammed down his cards, "This is getting rediculous! Henry, do something!"

Henry took a deep breath, "Alright. As commanding officer...I will..."

Henry, turns up the radio to drown out Franks voice.

------------------------

_Hope it was alright guys. Let me know if you want the part posted where Frank gets his turn._


End file.
